Barracuda
Allied Nations |role = Anti-structure |useguns = 2x "Venus" missiles |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 350 |armortype = Light Aircraft |speed = 18 (jet) |turn = 4 |sight = 5 |cost = $2000 |time = 1:12 |produced = Air Force Command Headquarters |req = Tech Center |groundattack = 125 * 340% vs. Very Big Defensive Structure * 230% vs. Big Defensive Structure * 210% vs. Defensive Structure * 185% vs. Nuclear Reactors * 165% vs. Naval Shipyards * 160% vs. Big Light Structure * 155% vs. Light Structure * 150% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure * 100% vs. all infantry armor types and Drone * 45% vs. Medium/Harvester * 40% vs. Light and Heavy |cooldown = 10 frames (0.7 in-game seconds) |range = 8 |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Invisible on enemy radar * Has 2 ammunition ** Each ammunition takes 18 in-game seconds to reload |artist = Mevitar |actor = Gabriel Wolf }} The Barracuda is an advanced bomber used by the Allies armed with a pair of missiles to take down structures with ease. Official description When an enemy installation is too well defended to be assaulted directly, the Barracuda steps in. Though not as quick as a regular jet, this bomber is a powerful tool for the precise removal of hardened targets and structures. Equipped with advanced stealth technology, the Barracuda is completely invisible on radar, swooping in and annihilating enemy buildings before the opponent can react. However, the paper thin armor and high cost of this unit make it something you don't want to be careless with.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Barracuda is the Allies' main Tier 3 heavy anti-structure aircraft. Equipped with dual "Venus" heavy missiles, the Barracuda is the ultimate structure killer in the Allied air force. Two Barracudas are powerful enough to flatten anti-air defenses, whereas in a group of 4, they can easily destroy most structures in one fell swoop (especially technology expanders like the Pandora Hub). Besides its strength, the Barracuda also boasts high speed and invisibility to enemy radar, making them an unexpected game changer in favor of the Allies when commanded properly. Ideally, the Barracuda should be used for surgical strikes on the enemy base, targeting their most important structures (for instance, their War Factories) where conventional Allied forces could not reach. Such power and accuracy comes at a price. At $2000, the Barracuda is the most expensive jet in the game (par with two other stolen tech planes), and requires a Tech Center to be produced. As a feared airborne predator, the Barracuda still needs protection due to its paper thin armor. Fortunately, an Allied commander may call in a Black Widow support aircraft to suppress hostile AA firepower while the bomber wings approach. Appearances Act Two * The blueprints of the Barracuda are the targets in Stone Cold Crazy. They have been stolen by PsiCorps and are being carried away in ten Kamaz trucks, all of which must be intercepted and destroyed. * At the end of Hysteria, once the Paradox Engine activates the Time Freeze, a wing of Barracudas make their debut on the battlefield, utterly destroying all Epsilon forces in the area. * The Barracuda becomes a buildable unit in Stormbringer. Assessment Trivia * The Barracuda bears resemblances to the B-2 Spirit stealth bomber used by the U.S. Air Force. References zh:梭鱼轰炸机 Category:Aircraft Category:Allied Nations Category:Jets Category:Self Healing